As users migrate from local storage to network based or online storage of personal data such as photos, documents, music, movies, or other files, additional functionality can be exposed. For example, users can more easily share with others a web link to a collection of photos stored in the online storage. Users can organize files stored in the online storage into a hierarchy of files and folders, or into logical albums or collections. However, the details and additional complexity of network based file storage provide difficulties and additional opportunity for sharing data in the online storage environment.